1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly, to artificial fish lures having interchangeable portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depending on fishing conditions, it often is desirable to substitute one type of fish lure for another. It may be necessary to replace a lure depending on such variables as the time of day, the type of fish being sought, the temperature of the water, the depth to which the lure should descend, and other variables. When such a substitution is to be made, it is desirable that the change be mede quickly, and with little difficulty.
In those cases where artificial fish lures are employed, it may be desirable to interchange portions of a lure (rather than replacing the entire lure) so as to minimize the expense and difficulty associated with maintaining a large stock of different lures. A problem with prior lures employing interchangeable components is that they have employed components of undesirable complexity and expense. Particularly in the case of mass-produced items such as fish lures, it is necessary that the components be manufactured as inexpensively as possible, preferably in a molding or stamping operation. Prior fish lures have not been amenable to expeditious manufacture and assembly because they have involved such components as screws, complexly configured wire portions, and the like.
In addition to being inexpensive to manufacture, it is necessary that a fish lure having interchangeable portions be easy to manipulate, so that the interchangeable portions can be changed quickly, and under adverse conditions. For example, it may be necessary to change portions of a lure while fishing from a boat in rough waters. Under such circumstances, the lure must be easy to manipulate so that the changes can be carried out quickly, with minimal chance of snagging one's clothing or body with hooks projecting from the lure.